Unbreakable Bonds
by Random Dawn 14
Summary: They've been through enough together to know that nothing can tear them apart. A one hundred themes challenge with Lust and Gluttony, because I can! Theme 5: Ticklish. Lust discovers that Gluttony is very ticklish...
1. Love

**Summary: Homunculi didn't feel love in a romantic way, especially not for each other. But was loving in a friendly way really out of the question?**

 **Setting: Anime; some time after episode four.**

 **Warnings: Spoilers for episode four. Also spoilers regarding what the Homunculi want Edward to do.**

* * *

The moon was full and shining brightly, offering a light source to the female Homunculus who was sitting on the edge of a rooftop, her legs hanging over the side. She was currently keeping an eye on the Fullmetal Alchemist.

While checking the potential of an alchemist named Majhal, Lust had found a more promising candidate to make a Philosopher's Stone. After reporting back to her master, it was agreed that—with Majhal having been killed—she should observe Edward Elric instead for the time being. Seeing as it was the middle of the night, the alchemist was sleeping. Times like this weren't very interesting, but she didn't want to lose track of him, so she would wait there all night and follow his every move in the morning.

Lust sighed as a soft breeze blew through her long, black hair before dying down. She was bored just sitting there with nothing entertaining to watch, and with Gluttony exploring the roof they were on, she also felt...a tad bit lonely. If someone like Envy had accompanied her then at least she would have someone to talk with, but no, she was stuck with Gluttony, who rarely had anything to say even when he _wasn't_ wandering around in hopes of finding food.

While trying to pretend she wasn't horribly bored, Lust suddenly realized that her partner was being strangely quiet. More often than not, this meant that he was doing something he wasn't supposed to, so she turned around, ready to scold him for whatever he was doing. But she found that he wasn't doing anything wrong; he was only sleeping.

He was lucky he wasn't really needed on this mission and could afford to sleep, unlike Lust, who would have liked to take a quick nap but didn't want to risk sleeping for too long. His reason for even being there was an odd one: He just wanted to be with her.

Lust didn't understand why he was so attached to her, but he had been that way ever since they first met. He rarely ever passed up an opportunity to be at her side, and always tried to accompany her on missions like this. It seemed like his way of showing his affection towards her, or his love...

No, that was stupid. Where had that thought even come from? Homunculi didn't feel love; that was a human emotion, and a Homunculus had no use for petty human emotions. Especially not love. She suspected it had more to do with the fact that she was nicer to him than the other Homunculi were. He probably didn't even know what love was; surely he couldn't feel that way about her.

"Gluttony," she said softly to get his attention.

At the sound of her voice, the other Homunculus looked up with a start and opened his eyes.

"Yes, Lust?" he asked while tiredly rubbing his eyes.

"Are you sleepy?"

Gluttony yawned before answering, "A little."

Lust smiled. Clearly he was more than "a little" tired, but she saw no harm in letting him sleep until they had to be on the move again. And the Elric brothers were sure to stay put until morning, which was a good few hours away.

"Come here," she said, patting the roof's edge. "You can rest a bit while I keep watch, okay?"

She could have left him alone and let him sleep where he was, but she was tired of feeling lonely. She thought that she might feel less so if her companion slept beside her. And she knew he would be more than happy to do so.

"Lust not tired?" Gluttony asked as he walked over to her.

"No, I'm fine."

As she had hoped, her loneliness subsided once her partner was next to her and no longer wandering all over the rooftop, forever curious about everything around him. She didn't complain when Gluttony decided to lay down and snuggle up next her, resting his head on her lap. She just smiled affectionately and petted his back to lull him to sleep.

"You better not roll over and fall off the roof," she whispered, half jokingly and half serious.

He didn't answer her, but she hadn't expected him to. With a sigh, she thought again about his attachment to her and wondered what it meant. What was his reason for always being by her side? Was it because she was kind to him, and didn't belittle his appearance or intelligence? Was it because she fed him? Or could it be...he really did have feelings for her that were akin to love?

She didn't believe that a Homunculus could truly love someone, but there was no doubt in her mind that Gluttony felt _something_ for her. She could see it in the way he sometimes looked adoringly at her, and the way he was quick to protect her from danger. Yes, he cared about her deeply, but why did he care so much? She had been pondering this question for years, and tonight she decided she couldn't take it anymore; she had to find out the answer.

Feeling a little guilty, she gently shook the sleeping Homunculus' shoulder to wake him up.

"Gluttony," she said when he opened his eyes, "how, um...how do you feel about me?"

"...what do you mean?"

Lust sighed. She should have known better than to be anything but direct with her question. "I was just wondering...do you love me?"

He had shifted his position and stared at her more blankly than usual, most likely because he just woke up, but now he smiled up at her as he replied, "Yes, I love you very much, Lust."

His answer surprised her greatly. "You do?"

He nodded. "Hmm mmm."

"But...why?" It may have been a silly question, but maybe she could finally learn what it was about her that he liked so much.

Gluttony gave her a confused look, as if he couldn't understand why she had to ask. "Because you're my friend."

Friend? _Ohhh_. So when he said "love", he meant it in a non-romantic way? Could a Homunculus feel love for someone if wasn't in a romantic way? Oh well, she supposed it didn't matter. At least he hadn't said he loved her in _that_ why. That would have been weird.

"I...see." She smiled softly at him. "You know what? I love you, too."

Even as she said it, Lust wasn't sure if her words were entirely true. She couldn't deny that she considered Gluttony to be a friend, a very close one, at that. And yes, she had developed some feelings for him after all the time they had spent together. But did she really feel so strongly about him that her feelings could be called love?

In response to his partner's words, Gluttony gave a sleepy smile before getting comfortable and going back to sleep. Apparently, he had decided that the conversation was over. He had the right idea, though; that was as good a place as any to let the conversation drop.

Lust looked out into the city below and hummed thoughtfully. When she had been a human, she had probably understood that there were different types of love, as well as what love in general felt like. When Master made them all human again, would she once again feel love? She hoped so, because one day she wanted to say to Gluttony, with complete honesty and understanding of what she was saying, "I love you, too."

* * *

 **Hello, hi there, here I am!  
**

 **...sorry, I've been watching Blood Blockade Battlefront with my brother and that part from the opening is stuck in my head. Also, I just love saying that now. ^^;**

 **Ahem. Lately I've been seeing quite a few one hundred themes stories around here (Mostly RoyxRiza) and decided to do one of my own with my favorite Homunculus duo! :D I can't recall ever seeing a one hundred themes challenge for any of the Homunculi done before, so this should be something new.**

 **I'll be saving my author's notes for the end of each theme so the beginning part can be reserved for the information of each chapter. I just want to be sure that nobody misses any spoiler warnings! ...and I guess it's easier to skip these ANs if you want to. ^^;**

 **Well, it's late and I don't want to start rambling so I'll end things off here. Until the next one-shot!**

 **~Dawn**


	2. Yelling

**Summary: Why did Lust always yell at him when he did something wrong? He didn't like getting yelled at...**

 **Setting: Manga/Brotherhood; takes place before the cannon story.**

 **Warnings: Might be seen as slightly OOC.  
**

* * *

The forest was really big, and every area looked the same, making it easy to get lost. Not to mention all the trees that made it hard for one to find their way out. It was no wonder Lust had told him not to wander off while they were there. But after catching a really interesting scent coming from within the maze of trees, Gluttony couldn't help but disobey her and quietly sneak away to find out what the source of the scent was.

His nose eventually led him to a big, brown animal eating grass. What were those things called again...? Deer? Either way, it looked like it would make a good meal for him. Grinning, he clutched his belly as it growled in anticipation and he approached the animal.

But when he got close to it, it stared at him a moment before turning and running deeper into the forest.

Gluttony stood there, surprised by what just happened. Why was it running away? Food wasn't supposed to do that; the only thing it was supposed to do was be eaten and go in his belly. Mentally shaking away his surprise, Gluttony chased after the animal. And, with his sharp sense of smell, he easily found it again.

Now it was in a clearing, calmly drinking water from a stream, blissfully unaware of its fate of being lunch for the hungry Homunculus.

This time Gluttony approached the animal more carefully so it wouldn't try to flee again. Quietly, he slowly walked up to it from behind so it wouldn't see him, and when he got close, he moved in quickly and pounced on it. By the time the deer realized what was happening, the Homunculus was already sinking his teeth into its flesh.

Crying out in pain, it struggled to get away from him, but as he continued to eat it soon grew very still and quiet. It was dead, but as far as Gluttony was concerned that was fine because it was easier to eat things when they didn't move around. Humans were bad about moving around when they were being eaten, too, but they tasted so good it was worth putting up with.

As he continued with his meal, Gluttony suddenly became aware of the sound of dried leaves and twigs being stepped on. As the noise got louder, it became clear that someone, or something, was headed straight for him. Although some of the deer carcass still remained to be eaten, the Homunculus looked up eagerly to see what kind of food he would get to consume next.

But it wasn't food; it was Lust who stepped out into the clearing. It hadn't taken her long to find him, had it? She looked worried for some reason, but as soon as she saw him she relaxed.

"Gluttony," she panted, sounding like she had just been running. "Thank goodness... I thought I would...never find you..."

She stepped forward wearily and fell to her knees in front of the deer carcass before sighing in relief. Oblivious to how tired she seemed, Gluttony gave her a bright smile.

"Look, Lust," he said cheerfully, "I found food all by myself!"

Lust didn't smile back, or even look remotely pleased at his accomplishment. Instead she narrowed her eyes and started scolding him.

"Just _what_ did you think you were doing worrying me like that? Do you know how easy it is to get lost in a place like this?! What did I tell you about wandering off?"

Gluttony whimpered and stared at the ground. Why she yelling at him all of a sudden? He didn't like when people yelled at him. "You said not to..."

"And yet you did it anyway! What in the world were you thinking?!"

"I was hungry, and I smelled food..."

"You idiot," Lust muttered while folding her arms across her chest in an annoyed manner. "Is finding food all you ever think about?"

"Sorry..." Gluttony nervously chewed on his finger. "Please don't be mad, Lust."

"What? You thought I was..." Her expression softened and she reached out to gently pat him on the head. "You dummy, I'm not scolding you because I'm mad."

"You're...not?" He was very confused now. The way she had been glaring at him and yelling seemed to say otherwise. But he was glad that she was speaking in a softer, quieter tone now.

"Well... I might be a little mad. But mostly I was just scared."

"Lust...scared?"

"Yes, You had me worried when I realized you weren't behind me anymore." She crawled past the half-eaten deer and hugged the younger Homunculus tightly before laughing dryly. "I know I'm being ridiculous for being so scared, but it's my job to look after you. I don't want to get in trouble for losing you. But more importantly than that...I really do care about you. I would hate for you to get hurt or something when I'm not around."

"...Lust?"

"What is it?" she asked while ending the hug and moving to rest on her knees again. "And what's with that uneasy look on your face? Is something bothering you?"

"Um...are you...done yelling now?" Lust seemed to be in a calm mood now, but she had also seemed calm right before she got angry with him. Gluttony wanted to be sure she wasn't still upset, but he also wanted to be careful about setting her off again.

"I guess so." She tilted her head curiously. "Why do you ask?"

He was quiet for a little while, unsure if he should really say what was on his mind. Lust eventually prompted for him to go on, so he said, "I don't like it."

"What are you talking about...?"

Gluttony had been feeling this way for almost half a year, ever since Father had started letting him help his siblings with their missions. He never told anyone how he felt, thinking it would be best to keep quiet, which his siblings seemed to prefer he do anyway. But now here was Lust, wanting to know what was wrong, and seemingly willing to listen to him. So he looked his sister in the eye and, before he could change his mind, let everything he had been keeping inside of himself fall out into the open.

"I don't like when you yell at me! Everyone yells me when I do something wrong, but no one tells me what I did wrong, they only yell at me because I was bad. I want to do something right, Lust, I really do! But no one will tell me how. I just get yelled more when I ask."

"Gluttony..."

"And it's worse when the person yelling at me is mad," he continued, trembling slightly. "I don't like when I get yelled at by someone who's mad. It's scary, Lust. It's really scary. But you always yell at me when you're mad. Sometimes I don't even know why you're mad; you never tell me what I did wrong. And... I'm just tired of always getting yelled at! I don't like it, Lust, I don't like it..."

There, he had finally said it. His confession gave him a deep sense of relief, and it felt so good get all of that off his chest. Even if ranting like that changed nothing, he felt a lot better now that those feelings weren't just quietly building up inside of him. But how would Lust react to what he had just said? She was being very quiet, more quiet than he could ever remember her being. And the look on her face offered no clues as to what she was thinking. As far as he could tell, she didn't know how to react. But finally she spoke.

"Gluttony, I...I'm sorry. I had no idea you felt that way."

Then Lust hugged him again, this time in a more gentle, comforting way. Gluttony wrapped his big arms around her slender frame and hugged her back, hoping he didn't hurt her by squeezing too tightly. But if he was accidentally hurting her, she didn't complain.

"Shh, there, there," she murmured softly while rubbing his back. "It's okay, just calm down. ...please don't cry."

Was he crying? He hadn't even noticed. Confessing his dislike of being yelled at must have made him more emotional than he had realized.

Lust continued to comfort him for what seemed like a long time until he was able to stop crying. With a tired sigh, he rested his head on her shoulder and closed his eyes, feeling exhausted, as well as completely at peace for the first time in a while.

"My goodness, you can certainly say a lot when you put your mind to it," she chuckled before growing serious. "Gluttony, how long have you felt this way?"

"A while," he muttered with a shrug.

"How come you never said anything before?"

"I tried," he said, whimpering at the memory. "But Envy got mad and told me to be quiet."

"Why didn't you come to me?"

"I didn't want to make you mad, too..."

Lust sighed sadly and hugged him a little tighter. "I wish I knew about this sooner. Alright, I'll tell you what; I'll try not to yell at you anymore, but in return I want you to stop being afraid of coming to me when something's bothering you, deal?"

He nodded. "Deal."

"Good." She released him from her comforting embrace, but he wasn't ready to let go of her just yet. "Come on, now. Finish eating your food, then we can try to find a way out of here."

Food? Oh yeah, he had forgotten about the deer. He was reluctant to, but he let go of her to finish his meal, because it was what she wanted him to do. Lust stood up and walked a little ways away to give him space, then she turned around and spoke with a smile.

"And Gluttony." Although his stomach was growling hungrily, he paused before he had even started eating and looked up at her. "No more wandering off by yourself, okay?"

Gluttony smiled innocently. "Okay, I won't."

"Promise?"

"I promise, Lust."


	3. Full

**Summary: "So, how does it feel to be full?" she asked, reaching over to gently pat her companion's stomach. "Do you like it?"**

 **Setting: First anime; the Homunculi become human AU.**

 **Warnings: Spoilers for the first anime. Finish watching it before reading this for maximum safety.**

* * *

The leaves up in the trees rustled softly as a gentle breeze blew through the park. It was getting to be late in the evening and the sun was setting, slowly sinking lower in the sky until it was half hidden by the tall buildings of Central. Because it was at that time of the day that people starting leaving work and going home to their families for dinner, the park was very quiet and peaceful. All in all, it was the prefect setting for having a picnic, which was what the only two people in the park where doing. On sitting on a hilltop and resting under the shade of a single tree, Lust and Gluttony were both enjoying their first meal as humans together.

After Dante had used a small part of the completed Philosopher's Stone to turn the Homunculi into humans, it had been easy for Lust to decide what to do first: she wanted to show Gluttony what it was like to not be hungry. She didn't know how long he had been a Homunculus, but she knew he had been around much longer than she had. And during all those years he had been alive he had never once felt full. No matter what he ate or how much, Gluttony was always hungry.

As a Homunculus, Lust hadn't really understood what her partner went through having to deal with never-ending hunger because she herself never felt hungry, but when she became human she quickly learned what hunger felt like. And she understood why Gluttony always wanted food, why he sometimes looked so desperate when he asked if he could eat something or someone; it was because being hungry…didn't really feel good. So Lust made up her mind; she was going to feed him until he was full and finally offer him relief from the constant emptiness in his stomach. Now that they were humans, it would be possible.

Of course, Gluttony being a human meant that Lust couldn't just kill a random person to feed him. Even if his jaws were still strong enough to chew through their bones and whatnot, it was very likely that eating people would make him sick. It hadn't been hard for Lust to get her friend to eat "normal" food, seeing as he would eat anything, but she was worried that it would be a while before he understood that there were a lot of things he couldn't eat anymore. She would have to keep an eye on him for the next month or so to make sure he didn't try to eat something he shouldn't. If they weren't careful he might end up killing himself by eating something inedible or poisonous. Lust didn't want to think about losing her one true friend, especially to such a stupid death, so she would work hard to keep Gluttony safe from himself.

"I wonder what we're going to do from on now," she said after finishing the chicken sandwich she had been eating. "It's a little bit odd not having any goals to fulfill, don't you think?"

When Gluttony didn't so much as hum absentmindedly in reply, Lust turned to him with a questioning look, wondering if he was even listening to her. He was watching the sun set and seemed to be deep in though, which was unusual for him. For a moment Lust was curious as to what he was thinking about, but then she remembered she had never actually told him about being full. Unsurprisingly, he had finished eating a while before she had, so his brain had had enough time to realize he didn't need eat anymore for the time being. He was probably trying to figure out why he wasn't hungry.

"Is something wrong?" Lust asked with a soft smile.

Gluttony turned to her with the most worried and confused expression she had ever seen. "Lust, I...I don't feel hungry..." Poor thing, he just didn't understand what was going on.

The woman continued to smile. "Good, that means you're full."

"Full?"

"Yes. Humans can only eat so much in one sitting before they get full and don't have to eat again for a while. Now that you're a human, you don't have to be hungry all of the time anymore."

It was heartwarming for Lust to watch her partner's facial expression go from being slightly scared to being utterly confused before he grasped the meaning of her words and looked incredibly happy. This had been the moment she had been waiting for all evening; the moment when Gluttony finally realized what it was like to not always be hungry. Feeling happy because her friend was happy, she laughed cheerfully at his overjoyed expression and his apparent lack of words towards this new discovery. After a few moments she regained her calm composure, and the two sat for while in a peaceful silence watching the sky grow dark as the sun sank lower behind the city. When they could no longer see the sun in the sky, Lust finally broke the silence.

"So, how does it feel to be full?" she asked, reaching over to gently pat her companion's stomach. "Do you like it?"

Without hesitation, Gluttony nodded and smiled. "Yeah, it feels nice."

"I'm glad. Um...what about this?" Lust went from patting Gluttony's belly to rubbing it before she explained, "I remember hearing once that it also feels nice to have your belly rubbed after eating. What do you think, is it true?"

"Hmm...that feels really good." He said as he sighed contentedly.

"I won't stop then," Lust promised with a smile. "Not until we have to go."

She yawned and knew that they should probably leave soon to get some sleep. But the only place they had to go was Dante's mansion in the underground city, and getting there would take a while from where they were. She felt tired just thinking about it...why did humans have such little energy? When she was a Homunculus she had been able to go for several days before needing to rest, but now it hadn't even been twenty-four hours since she became a human and already she wanted to sleep. But she didn't want the night, or her alone time with Gluttony, to end just yet, so she stubbornly chose to stay for a while longer. Finding herself in an affectionate mood, Lust snuggled with her companion and rested her head on his shoulder. She smiled when he responded by put his arm around her body and holding her close.

In that moment, she wasn't worried about what their future as humans would be like because she knew there was nothing to worry about; as long they had each other, they would be fine. And while they didn't know what kind of trouble they might get into trying to blend in with the other humans, there was one thing that Lust knew for sure: Gluttony wasn't going to suffer being hungry for long periods of time anymore. She would make sure of that.

* * *

 **I wanted to have this one up yesterday, but things happened and I never got around to finishing it. ._.  
**

 **While the idea for this theme was fun, writing it sure wasn't! I started writing it and rewriting it several times before finally coming up with an opening that I liked. I hope I did a good job! :)**

 **~Dawn**


	4. Hair

**Summary: Lust didn't know why, but ever since she first met Gluttony he had been strangely fascinated with her hair.**

 **Setting: Anime**

 **Warnings: None**

* * *

Lust winced and muttered a curse word as her brush found yet another snarl hiding in her hair, which hurt her scalp slightly when she pulled on it a little too hard. After enjoying a quick walk on what happened to be a rather windy night, the female Homunculus had gone to her room in Master's mansion and found that the task of trying to straighten out her messy, windswept hair was more troublesome than she expected it to be. The summer breeze had caused her usually well behaved hair to become tangled and difficult to brush without causing herself pain by accidentally tugging on snarls. All in all, it was a very frustrating experience for Lust, whose hair had never been so unruly before.

Gluttony, who for once hadn't gone with her when she took her late night walk and thus didn't even know why her hair was such a mess, was sitting by her side watching as she attempted to carefully brush through the group of tangled hair she had found. When she winced as the brush got caught in the knot and pulled on her hair again, Gluttony winced as well while looking somewhere between concerned and sympathetic. Lust noticed that he had done this every time she swore or cringed from the pain, and wondered why he was even there if he disliked seeing her get hurt. Not that she minded him being there since he wasn't bothering her; Gluttony actually made for good company when he wasn't whining about being hungry.

After several more minutes of brushing and occasional head pain, Lust was finally able to work out all of the snarls in her hair and could run her brush from the top of her head to the ends of her wavy locks without any issue. With a satisfied sigh, she put the brush down on the vanity in front of her, glad to have it in her room so she didn't have to look for a bathroom whenever she wanted to straighten out her hair.

"Well, she said more to herself than anything as she leaned back comfortably in her chair, "that's finally taken care of."

"Are you done now?" Gluttony asked, looking worried. "Are you done hurting yourself?"

Lust smiled at him. "Yes, I'm done. But I can assure you that I wasn't trying to hurt myself."

"That's good."

"I have to say, though," she continued, "I'm a little curious as to why you're here if seeing me in pain upsets you."

"I like to watch you brush your hair." Gluttony stood up before reaching out and gently stroking his companion's hair. He smiled as he spoke again. "It looks so pretty when you brush it. And when you're done it looks all soft and even prettier!"

Lust wasn't sure how to reply to the compliment other then blushing ever so slightly, but she was reminded of when she and Gluttony first met each other. One of the first things he had done was try to play with her hair, muttering about how pretty it was, but she quickly slapped his hand and warned him not to do that anymore. Really, she had thought to herself at the time, what kind of a person just starts touching the hair of someone they met only minutes ago? It was a bad first impression in her eyes, and she had been sure they wouldn't get along very well if he continued to do things like that.

But when she got to know him a little better, she found out that he wasn't the most...intelligent Homunculus, and as time went by she learned to forgive his occasional little moments of socially inappropriate behavior. He didn't understand what was so wrong about suddenly playing with someone else's hair, or licking blood off of someone's face after a messy job of killing a human(an incident she would rather forget about), so Lust patiently taught him what was and what wasn't socially acceptable. It was easier for them to work together after that. Now it seemed that he had forgotten the rule about playing with her hair, but because having her hair stroked felt rather nice she would let him get away with it this one time.

The reason why Gluttony was so fascinated with her hair was a mystery to Lust. Eventually she decided it was because he didn't have any hair of his own, so he developed an interest in other people's hair, but recently she had started to notice that he never tried to touch any of the other Homunculi's hair. It put a hole in her theory, but she ignored it figuring that the only other Homunculus there whose hair was worth playing with was Envy's. And she knew that Envy wouldn't hesitate to get violent with the other Homunculi if they annoyed him, especially when Gluttony was the one being bothersome, so Lust couldn't blame him for not showing interest in Envy's hair.

 _This feel so nice_ , Lust thought contentedly as the older Homunculus continued to gently run his fingers through her hair. _But it also feels...almost familiar. Has someone ever stroked my hair like this before? I can't remember..._

She chose not to dwell on the matter and focused on the pleasant feeling of having her hair stroked in such a slow and gentle manner She knew she shouldn't let him do this for too long, or else he might get the idea that it was okay for him to play with her hair at anytime, but she felt so relaxed that she couldn't bring herself to tell him to stop. Instead she grabbed her brush and wordlessly held it out to him, in hopes that it would not only feel good but prevent her hair from getting all tangled again. Gluttony's face seemed to light up with happiness, as if the permission to brush her hair was the greatest honor Lust could bestow upon him, and he accepted it before moving to stand behind her and very carefully brush her long, dark locks.

Feeling relaxed to the point she was a little bit drowsy, Lust smiled and closed her eyes, fully enjoying the feeling of someone else brushing her hair. She couldn't explain it, but the brush running through her hair felt so much nicer when she wasn't the one using it. When an hour had gone by and Gluttony didn't seem to be showing any signs of getting bored, Lust wondered if she should tell him to stop. But deep down she knew she didn't want him to stop just yet. He could keep going for a little while longer. Yes, just a few more minutes and she would tell him to stop.

Well, maybe...

* * *

 **Sorry about the wait for this theme! I've been going back and forth on writing this and the next chapter of _To Live a Life_.  
**

 **I think I got the inspiration for this one because of my own experiences with long, hard to brush hair. And the fact that I love having my hair stroked or brush by someone. It feels so good~ :3**

 **~Dawn**


	5. Ticklish

**Summary: Lust discovers that Gluttony is very ticklish...**

 **Setting: Manga/Brotherhood.**

 **Warnings: None.  
**

* * *

The room was quiet except for the sound of Gluttony's stomach growling, but Lust was able to ignore the noise, being used to it by now. The unusual duo was stuck at home waiting for one of their siblings to return from whatever they were doing. Father preferred to have one or two his "children " at home whenever possible in case he had a sudden job that had to be done right away, but so far he had nothing for them to do.

It wasn't so bad, really. Sure, it could get a little boring just sitting around, but it could certainly be worse. Aside from his aforementioned noisy stomach, Gluttony had been pretty quiet for the past hour and a half. Lust honestly didn't know how he kept himself entertained during times like this, but she was glad he wasn't complaining about being bored, or about being–

"Lust, I'm hungry," he whined suddenly, breaking the silence.

So much for that.

"I know you are," she replied. "I'm sure I'll be able to feed you soon, though. Don't worry."

As she spoke, she reached out and gently rubbed his belly with her fingertips as if that could quiet it down a little, but the only thing that happened was Gluttony looking surprised before giggling unintentionally and squirming away uncomfortably.

He put a hand where Lust's fingers had been and complained, "That tickles, Lust."

This was news to her. It had never occurred to her that Gluttony might be ticklish, but she found the idea to be rather amusing. So amusing, in fact, that Lust suddenly found herself in a playful mood.

"So your tummy is ticklish, is it?" she asked with a smirk before gently digging her fingertips into his belly to tickle him some more.

His response was to laugh uncontrollably as he tried to swat her hands away and make her stop. But it was unfortunate for him that his belly was so big, because if he managed to shoo a hand away it would just attack another area on his stomach.

Lust started laughing, as well. She didn't think she had ever heard Gluttony laugh like this before. There was just something about his joyful laughter that made her feel good. Happy, even.

"Lust, stop...ha ha! Stop it," he managed to beg as he wrapped his arms his stomach in an attempt to protect it from being tickled anymore. "Ha ha ha! Please, stop!"

Giggling playfully, Lust decided he had had enough and stopped like he asked her to. As fun as this game was, she didn't want to annoy him by carrying on for too long. Unsure of what to say after that, she simply went back to sitting quietly next to him, this time smiling softly.

Once Gluttony finally calmed down from his laughing fit, Lust stole a glance at him and saw that he still had his arms wrapped protectively around his middle, presumably so she wouldn't get ideas about doing that again. And despite looking a little annoyed, she thought she saw a tiny hint of a smile.

The game of tickling Gluttony's belly to make him laugh was one that Lust definitely wanted to play again sometime. She wouldn't do it _too_ often, though, because she didn't want him to become distrustful towards her and keep his distance. But the next time she thought her partner needed to be cheered up for whatever reason, she would know just what to do. Although, she later decided not do it at home next time...

Soon after their little game, Lust found herself trying to convince Father that she hadn't been torturing Gluttony and they had only been playing.

* * *

 **Here's a short but cute one-shot. For some reason the mental image of Lust tickling Gluttony makes me happy. :3  
**

 **The next chapter should be the usual 1,000+ words.**

 **~Dawn**


End file.
